Cirno
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|Base= |-|Tanned= Summary Cirno (チルノ Chiruno) is the main protagonist of Fairy Wars. She's a ice fairy who first appeared on the second stage of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. As a fairy, she's exceptionally strong for her kind, matching the power of some weak youkai. However, compared to most of Gensokyo's residents, she's quite weak. Her personality is childish and she's sometimes considered stupid. Power and Stats Key: Normal | Tanned Tier: 7-C to 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Cirno the Ice Fairy Age: At least 60 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Fairy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fairy Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Type 2; Fairies don't need to eat, but they can if they wish to.), Blunt Weapon Proficiency, Cryokinetic Wing Manifestation, Flight, Danmaku, Counter, Combination Attacks, Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 8; Reliant on Ice and Coldness), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Ice Manipulation and Coldness Manipulation (As shown here.), Ice Attacks, Ice Generation, Ice Aura, Cryostasis, Weapon Creation (Can make swords and bombs out of ice in Hisoutensoku.), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm intangible beings.), Invincibility (As shown here.), Freezing (Can "freeze" fire with her Perfect Freeze.), Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Limited Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Stats Amplification (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Summoning (As shown here.), Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (As shown here.), Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Healing (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Town Level to City Level (Froze a large lake along with the plants and animal life in the surroundings.) | At least City Level (Stronger than when Normal.) Speed: FTL to FTL+ (Can outrun light as well as black holes.) | FTL to FTL+, possibly MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift Ice Boulders twice her size.) | Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class Durability: City Level | At least City Level Stamina: High Range: At least tens of meters with Danmaku Intelligence: Below Average (Described as child who's viewed as idiot.) Weaknesses: She's extremely confident and doesn't think twice before acting and is extremely vulnerable to extreme heat. | Is still extremely naive. |-|1= Note: She's less vulnerable to heat in Tanned Form. |-|2= Note ''': Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Cirno manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Others '''Standard Equipment: Cards. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Manipulating Cold': Has the power to manipulate cold, to the point of being able to easily freeze water. She's surrounded by a perpetual chilly aura that freezes her surroundings, and she can create large blocks of ice and icicles in an instant. In Fairy Wars, she was capable of instantly freezing enemy danmaku. Skill Cards *'Freeze Touch Me': Can lowers her own body temperature to freeze the air around her. *'Freezing Lasers': Can fires three beams of ice in three directions. *'Frost Pillars': Can creates a large amount of cold air at her feet, causing pillars of frost to burst from the ground and launch her opponent into the sky. *'Frozen Technique': Can shoots out a short-ranged wave of cold that freezes her opponent in place. *'Ice Charge': After surrounding herself with ice, she charges at her opponent. *'Ice Kick': Can jumps and dramatically spinkicks her opponent while generating ice. *'Icicle Bomb': Can creates an unstable block of ice that approaches her enemy and shaters when it gets close. *'Icicle Rise': Can creating pillars of ice at her feet, she shoots them into the sky as projectiles. *'Icicle Shoot': Can rapidly fires a series of tiny icicles forwards. *'Icicle Sword': Can creates a sword from ice and strikes at her opponent with it. *'Little Iceberg': After forming blocks of ice in her hands, she throws them at her opponents. *'Midsummer Snowman': Can rolls a ball of ice that grows bigger and bigger and throws itself at her opponent. Spell Cards *'Blowing Ice "Ice Tornado"': Can spins in place to create a large tornado of snow and ice. *'Cold Body "Super Ice Kick"': From the air, she launches herself at her opponent to strike them with a spinning kick. *'Cold Sign "Insta-Freeze Beam"': Can fires three powerful freezing beams in three directions. *'Freeze Sign "Freeze Atmosphere"': Can lowers the temperature around her and attacks with frozen particles. *'Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze"': Can shoots snowballs all around her, which freeze in mid-air before moving around after a brief delay. *'Frost Sign "Frost Columns"': Can freezes all the ground around her and her opponent to freeze them in place. *'Ice Clump "Cold Sprinkler"': Can creates a wave of extremely cold ice cubes that transform into lances of ice when she throws them at her opponent. *'Ice Clump "Great Crusher"': Can creates a giant ice cube and slams it onto her opponent. *'Ice Sign "Fairy Spin"': Spinning in place, Cirno fires icicles all around her. *'Ice Sign "Icicle Machine Gun"': Can rapidly fires icicles from her hands. *'Ice Sign "Sword Freezer"': After creating a sword from ice, she charges at and thrusts at her opponent with it. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Fairies Category:Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Healers